After
by xxOhTheFeelsxx
Summary: It's been a year. A torturous one at that. What will happen when the Phalanxifor stops working. Will the star-crossed lovers meet in the Somewhere With A Capital S? Will they meet at all?


After...

It's been a year since HE died. I still haven't gotten over it. I mean, like, how can a person get over the dead person who was the one and only love of someone's life? I still don't know. My only friends are Kaytlin (who's too busy in her life), Isaac (who's blind), and my mum. Only Isaac can understand though. Not properly, but still.I didn't think that I could ever get over Augustus' death. But that's when it happened. I know that it was horrible for anyone close to me, but it still happened.

On the morning nearing my eighteenth birthday, I woke to an unpleasant start. What started as a dull throbbing pain in my head, quickly grewiu to be a cosmic supernova in my brain. I screamed and yelled for it to stop. All I remember is my mum running into my room while a cloud of blackness descended on me.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room. I could tell by the quiet beeping, the sterile conditions and the nurse standing by my ( well THEIR) bed. I was at the hospital. Again. The last time something like this happened was before the trip to Amsterdam.

After the nurse left (she was beginning to get annoying), close friends and family were allowed to enter. The parents were the first. Of course they were. They always were. I looked a them, wondering what they had to say. Judging by their faces, it was nothing good. Little did I know what they had to say to me then.

After a good fifteen minutes of catching up (and the normal 'YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T DISAPPEAR ON US LIKE THAT!' crap), I started to get annoyed about not knowing what they had to say to me I just snapped at them to tell me.

"Oh Hazel honey, we didn't want to tell you 'til later," my mum started, her lips starting to wobble. "It's just that the Phalanxifor stopped working and now your tumors are growing again."

My mum might not have said it but we all knew what that meant. I was dying. The shitty ending to everyone who has a terminal illness. I knew that this was going to happen. I'd been expecting it for a long time. Just, I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"The doctors aren't sure about what's gonna happen after this, but they're just bullshtting course they know what's gonna happen, they just don't wanna say it. As in whether the tumors are gonna continue growing or if they've stopped completely, as an long lasting effect of the Phalanxifor," my dad says. I can tell he's trying not to cry.

My parents left after about an hour. After that, Isaac and Kaytlin came to visit. Did I mention that they're dating now. It happened after a month after the funeral, Isaac finally got over Monica and Kaytlin was looking for new meat so now she's in a happy committed relationship with Isaac. One thing good about Kaytlin, she doesn't bullshit you, and that's why she's my friend. After five minutes of joking around Isaac finally asked me the question. " Okay, cut the crap and tell us TRUTHFULLY, what did the doctor say?"

I told them everything, and that I was going to die. Both of them took the news better than I expected them to. But I expected them to go home and do whatever their hidden reaction was to the news. It must have been particularly hard on Isaac, he's already lost Gus, now he's losing me too. Kaytlin will keep him in check though, no doubt there.

Two weeks later, I could feel water filling my lungs up. It was time, but I still screamed for a nurse. It was hurting too much. I can't take it. It's actually going to happen. I don't know whether to be scared or not. I just closed my eyes and let blackness take over me.

By the time I opened my eyes I wasn't in the hospital anymore. But there was something strange. I put my hands on my face. I didn't have a cannula! Or my nose nubbins! My lungs don't suck at being lungs anymore! I can actually breathe without them now!

I looked around my surroundings. This must be the Somewhere me and Gus would talk about. A figure seemed to be standing on the horizon. Maybe I could go ask him for help, to find my way around this place. Upon close inspection, I could see it was Gus. Unable to control myself, I just ran to him and jumped him. Having still not seen me, he said as calm as he could " Caroline, I'm not interested, I told you a million times. I'm waiting for someone else so if you could pleas just f-" I stopped him right there, and he finally saw me. Right then his whole face lit up. I don't think the both of us could be anymore happy in that moment. We hugged and stayed like that in a comfortable silence until Gus finally broke the silence. " So Hazel Grace how did you end up here?" He asked.

" Well you know, just that my meds stopped working, lungs filled up with water, died, ended up here," was my only answer.

"Hazel Grace..."

"Augustus Waters..."

We don't who went in first, but both of us were suddenly kissing. He broke of just to whisper "Okay?"

"Okay."

The End

Not

**Hi this is my first TFIOS fic. Pease please please tell me if I did well. I know it's cliche but it's not a one-shot. I will be uploading another story called After 2. To hardcore fans, After 2, will be ah a bit different and you might want to kill me. But please check it out.**


End file.
